The Midgard Resistance
by BriannaLeigh
Summary: Elizabeth Middlestone is a unique woman in a very unique time. After Earth fell to Loki, the Avengers are forced into hiding. Elizabeth finds refuge with them along with other survivors, but soon it becomes clear that Elizabeth is no ordinary survivor. Together with the Avengers, she became a soldier and try to resist the irresistible. AU/Mature in later chapters/Dark Loki


_**Hello! This is my brand new fan fiction inspired by the Avengers. I hope everyone enjoys! Please review!**_

_**I own nothing of Marvel's but I do own Elizabeth! Enjoy! **_

* * *

A year ago, if you would have told me that the world would see the introduction of not one intergalactic alien race, but multiple, I would have called you a lunatic. Perhaps, we should have listened to the lunatics more, because nothing could have prepared us for what was to come.

About a year ago, the world watched in awe as a small New Mexico town called Puente Antiguo was leveled by a colossus known simply as The Destroyer. Some believed that this was a prototype based off of Tony Stark's Iron Man, but others knew that this was no simple Stark Industries publicity stunt. After the incident, all seemed quiet on the western front, but someone was planning to make a bigger bang… literally.

It all started with an incident in Stuttgart, Germany. A man crashed a rather elegant gala to gouge out an eye of a rather prestigious scientist. Some people managed to read some online accounts before they were abruptly taken down. They described a man, who transformed right in front of them. He had some sort of scepter that emitted a blue ball of energy that seemed more powerful than any weapon anyone had ever seen. Strangely, after a short fight he surrendered to the long-believed deceased Captain America, Iron Man and some secret organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

The world seemed as if it had returned to normal for a couple of days when suddenly everything exploded… once again literally. Living in Manhattan, I had a front row seat to the madness that ensued. The man from Stuttgart, Loki as we all came to know him, brought an alien race to our planet in hopes of enslaving us all.

I remember watching from the upper floor of the Fortune 500 firm I worked for. Being in their tech department, I saw a great deal of odd, disturbing things, but nothing like this. The sky opened up and soon there was a flood of a race called the Chitauri.

I knew I had to get out of the building as skyscrapers crumbled beneath the gargantuan serpent-like ships that carried hundreds of Chitauri on them. I made it out of the building just as the top floors were taken out. I knew that above ground wasn't safe so I made my way into the sewers. I waited and prayed that Fate would smile upon us and the few people standing against them would save us all, but it seemed that all the stars aligned in Loki's favor that day. I was alone for hours when suddenly all the explosions came to a stop following one large one. I was too scared to go above ground so I waited. Soon, a small group of people led by a red-haired woman and a brown haired man both dressed in black came my way. They had rather distressing news. While they had been battling, Loki lost the upper hand and the fight looked as if it would be won. They had discovered a way to shut off the Tesseract, the portal, and all this would be over. The Hulk had believed he completely incapacitated Loki, but it was simply a farce. Loki, the red-haired woman explained, was an Asgardian with powers of the gods of old. One of his powers was that of duplicating himself. What the Hulk had obliterated was simply an illusion, one of Loki's clones. He obtained the scepter and soon the "Avengers" as she called them were outnumbered.

To make matters worse, The World Organization released a nuke onto Manhattan. Unable to avoid an explosion, Iron Man had no choice but to disarm it. Loki then destroyed all the bridges and collapsed the tunnels to other parts of New York. We were effectively stranded. I looked at her in silence as fear and anger enveloped my soul.

"We have to keep moving. We are meeting the others at the old WWII bunker that's down here. Cap told us about it. Apparently, the Five Boroughs are filled with them." The red-haired woman smirked slightly and then stared at me. "How long have you been down here?" She asked simply.

I blinked. "About ten minutes after the invasion started. When I saw the buildings coming down I knew I had to get out of the one I was in. I figured the sewers were the safest place albeit they are not the cleanest." The corner of my mouth quirked up slightly in a partial smile as the red-haired woman introduced herself.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. This is Clinton Barton." He extended his hand.

"Call me, Clint or Hawkeye. Probably Clint since the seven of us have become Loki's most wanted." I shook his hand and gripped it tightly to show my grit. He looked at me and smiled, "Nice grip you have there. What did you say you did?"

"I didn't." I looked at him cautiously and Natasha laughed.

"Smart too. We'll need someone like you if we stand a chance of resistance against the new world order." I nodded and followed close behind them as we made our way through the maze of tunnels. We finally reached the bunker. As we journeyed, I imagined that we would be greeted by a couple of hundred survivors ready and willing to fight. When we arrived, I was taken aback that only four or five dozen people lay scattered.

I scanned over the survivors and several people stood out. Of course, there was Tony Stark already tinkering with his suit trying to repair massive damage. It was amusing watching him work with the antiquated equipment leftover from the World War. Then there was Captain America standing solemnly in his tattered stars and stripes. "How ironic." I said softly not fully realizing I had even spoken aloud.

"What's ironic?" A man suddenly said behind me. I turned to see a salt and pepper haired man with dark eyes looking at me.

"His uniform." I stated pointing to Cap. "The stars and stripes are all torn and tattered. Ironic, is it not?" I said softly opening up to the stranger.

"Yes… very. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, by the way." He said extending a hand. I shook it and smiled gently.

"I'm Elizabeth Middlestone." I extended my arm. I studied his tattered pants that he held to keep up and wondered where the rest of his clothes were. I looked out into the people and noticed a man who seemed out of his time or place or both. A red cloak flowed behind him and he held a rather large hammer. Lastly, a man wearing an eye patch and a long black jacket came striding towards Natasha and Clint.

I stayed out off to myself and listened to the chatter around me. As I stayed to myself, I began to doze off. My sleep was restless, but what finally woke me was a rise in voices. I opened my eyes and a man was yelling at the seven people who had led us here. I stood silently.

"This is your fault! All of you! How could you do this to us?! You brought this monster here! As for my family and I, we're going above ground and we shall kneel at Loki's feet and beg his forgiveness." I watched his face and then my gaze shifted to his two sons and wife. They clearly had no desire to go back and cower at Loki's feet. I sighed softly and decided I should intervene.

"Matthew, think about what you are asking of your family." I spoke softly and approached him. I noticed that Natasha had her hand placed on her gun. She watched me intensely and I merely nodded gently to her.

"What the hell do you know about my family?! I don't want to lose them! We're going to die…" He began shouting and I placed my hand on his arm. He took a deep breath in and suddenly calmed. "I'm… I'm… so sorry. I understand what you mean now. We'll stay here."

I smiled and turned to walk back to my corner and found the entire room staring at me. I slumped down slightly and made my way to a corner as everyone remained silent. Slowly, people went back to their own business and I stayed to myself for what seemed like an eternity staring at the floor. When I finally glanced up, Natasha stood before me. I jumped slightly because usually people couldn't sneak up on me.

"How did you know his name?" She asked bluntly with arms crossed.

"I'm sure he mentioned it." I said quickly looking back at the ground.

"No, he never did. No one said his name." She said as she stared down at me. I felt her gaze burning into the top of my head.

"I just… knew." I said softly not wanting everyone to know the secret I had been trying to hide since I was young. My grandmother had called it a gift, but I thought it a curse. She had it too. She told me that it was our Italian heritage that blessed us with this.

She sat down beside me and tucked her knees up to her chest. "How old are you? 25?" I nodded softly. "Listen, I know we are all shaken up, to say the least, but we could use all the help we can get from anyone who seems to fall in the category of the metaphysical realm of the gods." I laughed and smiled truly for the first time since the invasion.

"I wouldn't say I'm from the realm of the gods, but I guess anything is better than sitting here waiting for that Loki guy to find us."

She patted my arm and smiled hopping up. "So how about we head up top to try to find some food? Should be fun, right?" The sarcasm oozed from her statement and I laughed.

"Yeah, could use some clothes too for these people plus Dr. Banner there." I pointed laughing as he struggled to hold up the scraps of his pants.

"Yes, indeed. He goes through them like paper." She laughed and I wondered what she meant, but a part of me did not want to find out either. Whether I knew it or not, Natasha had become my unofficial teacher that would change my view and skills for the rest of my life.

"We're heading out to find food and clothing for everyone. Stay here. If we don't return in three hours, don't bother sending a search party." She said frankly. I nodded to everyone and made my way behind her. Little did I know I was going to have the first of many encounters with the infamous Loki of Asgard.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**_


End file.
